Sal and Elliot
by PilotProject
Summary: So how *did* Sal end up in Central Park?


Sal and Elliot

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Note: So… like many people, I think Sal's character pretty much got shafted with a horrible send off. There were so many things left to explore! I mean how exciting was that story line? It had so much potential, so much opportunity to add depth that I think any writer would have jumped at. And now we will probably never see him again. I know I know I'm a pessimist. But really, I hold no hope for Sal in season 5 (when it finally gets here). /rant. So here is my extended version of that infamous season 3 episode. And I encourage anyone to submit their own Sal stories. I know I would love to read them.

Sal was sitting at the bar of the Pierre Hotel, alone, and feeling absolutely miserable. He was lounging his evening away, already well soaked in whiskey and just taking in the color and grandeur of the place. Anything to take his mind off the horrible day he had. The decor was a little over the top. Just the way he liked it. He also watched the people around him.

Couples and small groups surrounded him at nearly every table. The dinner crowd was just rolling in. Mostly out of towners; a few businessmen. Some were at the bar like Sal. Although none had been there as long as he had. He was not really keeping track, it was just something he noticed. He had about an hour head start on everybody else. Three drinks and counting. Three really strong drinks.

He should probably be in some dark hole in the wall somewhere, hiding away in a corner while getting blind drunk like any respectable man did when licking his wounds. But anywhere he could think to go was too familiar. He was afraid of running into someone he knew. An acquaintance or even worse, someone from work. He hadn't told anybody what happened. He was only just beginning to process it for himself.

He was actually surprised word didn't get out. Sterling-Cooper practically ran on gossip. Any juicy tidbits were quickly devoured and disseminated among the masses. And of course he couldn't claim innocence on that front. He never turned down a good bit of gossip to make his boring day a little more exciting.

Don kept quiet. The Creative Director went about his day as though nothing had happened. Firing Sal was evidently just one of many things the important man did that day and it wasn't worth thinking twice about let alone gossip about. Sal actually expected that. The man may be many distasteful things but he also knew the value of discretion. It was Harry that surprised him. The shy uncertain man seemed like the type to crack under the pressure of knowing a very tantalizing secret. Surely people had asked him what happened in the meeting. It was no secret that Lee Garner Jr. had left their office extremely upset. But for some reason he had found a way to keep quiet.

Actually Sal had a pretty good idea what that reason was. It was pity. Harry's face said it all. Only one time during the day did their eyes met. Completely by accident, as Sal was purposefully trying to avoid him. And the look in Harry's eyes was painful. He seemed uncomfortable, apologetic even, and immediately walked in the opposite direction.

What an awful day.

It still felt so surreal. One minute he had a secure job, a good job. He worked hard and produced good work. The next minute he was practically standing in the unemployment line. All because of some selfish bastard. He kept waiting for Don to call him back to his office, to tell him he was rehired. He could just take a few days off, and definitely stay out of Lee Garner Jr.'s way.

But that never happened.

Near the bottom of his fourth drink, he heard someone say his name. He would have been irritated if he wasn't so drunk.

"Salvatore."

Sal turned to find Elliot Lawrence standing next to him.

"It's good to see you," Elliot gave him a small , gentle, admiring smile. He really was glad to see Sal. Especially out of the office.

"Elliot," Sal acknowledged him with a small nod. His jaw stiffened just a bit into an icy mask, completely at odds with the other man's amiable smile. He wasn't really sure he was glad to see Elliot or not. All he knew was that he didn't trust himself around him. Didn't trust what he was tempted to do.

There was an awkward silence. Elliot shifted his feet and looked like he was getting ready to take his leave when Sal spoke up again. Something in the alcohol was giving him courage.

"What brings you to New York?" He asked trying to sound airy and nonchalant.

"Work," Elliot indicated to the briefcase under his arm. "Unfortunately. Actually, I was just called back to the office."

Sal raised his eye brows. At this time of night people were usually checking in not checking out. "So late? I hope nothing's wrong."

"No, no. Just a surprise visit from the owners." He shrugged, "I don't think it will be very eventful. My secretary could probably just telegraph the notes to me. But when it comes to the owners every executive needs to be there to kneel at their feet."

"I know the feeling."

Elliot set his suitcase down and leaned against the bar. "So it will just be one long train ride there. A morning full of meaningless meeting. And then they'll probably tell me to come back here," He looked at Sal again with that same little knowing grin. Sal couldn't help but feel flattered by this man's attentions, whether they were noble or not he didn't care but he enjoyed feeling that this powerful successful man had eyes only for him in a room filled with many people.

"So how are you? I haven't seen you in five or six months or so."

"Yes, I guess so," he said still trying to sound distant and noncommittal. He knew damn well the last time he had been in a room with Elliot. Their last meeting (from across a conference table filled with many other people) had been, well, frosty to say the least. At least that's the way Sal made it appear. He had been determined not to look at the man, talk to the man, think about the man …

But now they weren't in the office.

"Today was not my best," Sal brought the whiskey glass back up to his lips. And pondered how much to let go.

The need to tell someone was overwhelming. Especially someone outside of Sterling-Cooper. Outside of the whole mess he had just left.

"Needless to say, you will be working with another Art Director on any future projects." He said wryly.

Elliot's eyes widened. Suddenly it all made sense as to why he would find Salvatore Romano alone on a barstool clearly intoxicated. "Ah, I see," he slide onto the chair beside Sal's, "I knew they were downsizing but I had no idea." Those soft eyes bored into Sal's, filled with earnest sympathy.

"Believe me I did not see this coming." He said softly. Sal could feel the walls around his emotions cracking. All day long he had put on a strong mask for those around him, and the stress of keeping it up was finally getting to him. He knew how he really felt. He felt absolutely devastated.

"The whole thing was just awful," He set the drink down and placed his forehead in his hands. "Sometimes I don't think I was cut out for the business world."

"You'll find work again soon. Trust me. You're talented." Elliot could see the pain in Sal's eyes. He really was just a tender hearted man.

"That's what Don said." Sal heaved a heavy sigh, "Maybe I will find another place. Another place just like Sterling-Cooper. I don't think I want to work in a place like that anymore." He shook his head and ordered another drink. "I've just made too many stupid mistakes."

"Sal-" Elliot halted when he saw tears from the other man's eyes.

"Jesus! I'm sorry," Sal exclaimed, wiping at his eyes, and grabbed for the nearest napkin. Elliot handed him his quietly."Christ. I'm so sorry." Sal's face was beat red as he dabbed at his face. He wished for this to just go away.

"It's ok."

Elliot waited a minute for Sal to compose himself. The large Italian looked so defeated as he wiped his eyes. It tore him to pieces to see him like this. He knew Sal was more sensitive than he usually let on but he never expected him to get this emotional.

"I know this is rough," Sal shot him a look, "really I do, but tomorrow it will seem better."

"It just kills me. It didn't have to be like this."

"These things happen."

"Not like this. What happened was…" he shook his head, "It took my breath away. I never knew that man could be so cruel."

Elliot was beginning to put the pieces together. "It wasn't just a layoff was it?" He asked quietly.

"No it wasn't," Sal admitted with a sigh." I'm pretty sure you could say I was fired." He paused to gulp back down the rising emotion, "And in the most humiliating fashion." Why in the world was he telling this man this? Despite his reservation, he deeply wanted a confidant. And Elliot knew something intimate about him already, and what more he wasn't repulsed by it.

For the second time that night, Elliot found himself shocked by what he heard. "What happened?" He was leaning closer to Sal, their knees almost touching.

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this."

"Come on," he gave him a light nudge on the shoulder, "It'll make you feel better." Elliot's hand brushed past Sal's as he brought it back down to his side. The feeling made Sal shiver, and he immediately wished Elliot would do it again.

He nearly jumped when he heard the bar tender come over and ask Elliot if he wanted anything.

"A whiskey sour," he looked at Sal and shrugged, "I can always take the late train."

Sal smiled at the gesture to stay and chat with him. Elliot really was a nice guy. Unlike the man Sal was about to tell him about.

He waited until the drink arrived, and the bartender left them alone, to begin his explanation. "Do you know who Lee Garner Jr. is?"

"Uh, yeah, he's with lucky strike isn't he?"

"Yes," Sal paused to take a drink, "I never liked that man. I don't know if anyone really did. Even before this happened, I always thought he was…well…I guess self serving would be the right word for it." He looked over at Elliot. "He came on to me."

"Really?" he seemed to think for a minute, "I never would have thought…"

"Me neither, believe me."

"I'm guessing you turned him down."

"I did. He wanted to do it right there in the editing room. What kind of man would ask that? He didn't take well. He demanded they get rid of me" Sal snorted as he took a drink, "it's not like I was going to tell anyone what happened. I wanted to forget it the moment it happened."

Elliot shrugged. "With an ego like that, you probably hurt his pride."

"Damn his pride."

Elliot could hear the pain and the earnestness in those words. "I think that's the meanest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Well he deserves it."

"I know," Elliot said quietly, "And you don't deserve what you got."

"You don't know how lucky you are. Really. With enough money you can do what you want. I would do a lot of things if I had the means."

Elliot chuckled a little. "I'm not as well off as you might think, but yes, I do enjoy the freedoms of my status." Reaching past Sal, he grabbed a napkin, in doing so he brushed past Sal's hands again, this time giving him a very purposeful look. "But I still must use discretion for some of the things I do."

Sal bit his bottom lip as he felt their hands touch. A warm pleasurable feeling raced from the point of contact strait to his brain. He wasn't sure where this conversation was heading, all he knew was that he wanted to stay in Elliot's company for as long as he could. He felt like he could tell him anything.

"The worst part is. I told Don Drapper what happened."

"Oh, Sal," Elliot sighed. Sal's naivety was kind of endearing. He really didn't know how to navigate the business world, all the politics and game playing that had to go on to keep ones job. A boardroom probably felt a foreign and uncomfortable place for him. He would probably much rather be in his office doing whatever it is that artists do. Sal had all the charm of a helpless little puppy in his drunk and miserable state. Alone and lost. Elliot immediately wanted to kiss him and sooth it all away.

"I know, I know," Sal said as though he was being scolded. He wasn't about to bring up the fact that Don also knew about a certain incident with a bellboy. "I was a complete rube. He fired me, and not two seconds later I was telling him the whole humiliating story. I didn't owe him any explanation. He barely gave any thought to tossing me out the door."

"Well I doubt that story will get around. Particularly since it involves Mr. Garner." Elliot paused to drain his drink, "But you should look out for yourself Salvatore. There are a lot of people in this world you can't trust." He felt that he was giving Sal a true piece of advice he hoped he would take to heart. He didn't want to see the idealistic man's reputation stumble because he trusted the wrong sort of person.

Sal looked away from is drink, and into Elliot's eye. "I hope you're saying I can trust you."

"Of course. I never wanted to hurt you Salvatore" Elliot's hand ran underneath the bar and rested lightly on Sal's thigh.

Sal closed his eyes and took a sharp intake of breath.

"I told you before I didn't want…"Sal trailed off. The warmth of his touch was so good.

"I remember."

"I'm married."

"Yes I saw the ring." Elliot still didn't move his hand.

"And you're leaving."

"I told you I can take a later train. It's not like they really need me there."

A silence lingered between them. Sal seemed torn, and Elliot was patient. His thumb slowly traced along the other man's thigh. "Just tell me what you want. If you want me to leave, I'll leave, but if not…" he trailed off but the suggestion was obvious. He wanted him.

Sal felt his mouth go dry. He knew what he wanted. "Where…uh…where can we go?" Sal felt his heart begin to race when he said that.

"I think I have an idea," Elliot gave him a small devilish grin. "First let me take care of this," he withdrew his hand and pulled out his billfold.

Sal began to object but was cut off. "I'd like to do this for you."

"Thank you," he felt truly flattered and in a much better mood than just an hour previous.

Now it was Sal's turn to reach his hand beneath the bar and rest it on his companion's thigh, gingerly as though he were testing some new waters. But only for a second then his nerve broke. He pulled back quickly as the bartender approached then to settle the bill. His cheeks were red and his heart was beating even faster than before.

"Let's go, it'll be ok" Elliot said softly, as though he was reading Sal's nervousness and lead him out of the hotel. He wasn't worried about Sal backing out on him. He was looking forward to pleasing him. It was obvious he would be very appreciative.

The two men walked away from the hotel. Sal had no idea where they were headed, but Elliot seemed assured of himself, so he was happy to follow. They walked a breast, but not too close, down the side walk away from the people milling in and out of the hotel. The sidewalk soon became narrower and they met fewer and fewer people along the way. The street lamps were more spaced out, allowing twilight to truly descend upon them. Away from the brightly lit hotel, they were now mostly walking in shadow.

As soon as Sal saw the dark forest of trees in front of them, he knew exactly where they were. "Central Park."

"I told you it's lovely," Elliot practically purred in his ear, "Come on." He at last took the other man by the hand and began leading him toward whatever dark secluded spot they could find. He wanted to take Sal away to a place where it could just be them, nestled among the oasis of wilderness, away from prying judgmental eyes, away from the strict societal rules of their daytime lives.

"Wait."

Elliot suddenly stopped and looked back.

"Just…uh…just one thing," Sal spied a payphone just a block away and suddenly realized there was something he had to do. Something he should do. Oh, this was going to be embarrassing.

"Uh…let me just call my wife. She worries if I'm late."

Elliot smiled at the sheepishly endearing way Sal broached the subject. He truly was an honorable man. "Alright, sure."

Now for more embarrassment. Instead of heading for the payphone, he shuffled his feet a bit. "Can I borrow a nickel?"

Elliot chuckled. "Oh, Sal." Digging around in his pocket, he produced the silver coin. He pressed it into Sal's palm. Keeping his fingers there, he leaned forward until his lips were at the other man's ear. "Don't worry, I will figure out a way to make you pay this back."

Even in the dark, he could tell Sal's dark brown eyes were as wide as saucers, and he could hear his breath was already long and ragged. Reaching up, he lightly brushed a lock of hair that had fallen across his forehead.

The moment felt like it lasted a century to Sal. Two men standing so close together, touching each other ever so lightly, so forbidden and yet so wonderful. The gentleness of intimacy and the wildness of desire surrounded them. It felt intoxicating.

"I'll be right back," Sal whispered.

"I'll be right here."

Elliot watched Sal walk off towards the phone. He wasn't worried at all that he might have second thoughts and leave. He felt a connection with Sal. Besides the man deserved to indulge into his desires after the day he had.

As he was waiting a young man ambled up to him. He was probably in his twenties. His hair was a little shaggy like the kids were wearing it these days. He had on tight fitting denim and a simple white shirt that clung to his chest and abdomen. A pack of cigarettes was rolled up in one of the sleeves. "Are you looking for something honey?" He attempted to reach out a hand to Elliot.

Elliot recoiled with a frown. He did not like the idea of some kid soliciting him so openly in public. "Sorry, I'm waiting for a real man."

The young man snorted in response. "Honey, I'm more man than you can handle." He sauntered away, obviously looking for an easier mark.

Sal returned within a few minutes. He didn't say anything about his conversation with Kitty, he simply took Elliot's hand again, and let him lead him where ever he wanted to go.

They walked deeper into the park, away from the young men carousing and cat calling to each other. It wouldn't be long before the police patrolled through, and picked up as many as they could for loitering or vagrancy or whatever it was they could think of to keep the homosexuals out of the public eye.

Elliot led him off the trail and into the trees. Their feet barely made noise on the soft dirt. The only sounds were the sounds of nature, crickets and rustling leaves; they had long left the roar of cars on pavement. Everything was quiet and secluded. They were just shadows in the night.

Sal felt Elliot grab his lapels and pull him into his first kiss with a man in months. It was immediately passionate. Their soft lips clashed and collided with longing and abandon. Within moments, Sal felt Elliot's tongue against his and moaned. He pressed himself into the other man, and gasped as their hard arousals met and rubbed against one another. Sal thought he would melt with pleasure.

Elliot wasted no time. His hand soon found Sal's belt, and was quickly undoing it, eager to run his fingers on the flesh underneath.

Sal groaned and looked up at the stars. He felt soft lips along his neck and jaw.

"Oh, Jesus," he breathed. He never knew he could feel such contentment as another man covered him with kisses and tugged on his trousers, promising, in a soft voice, to give him all the pleasure he desired.

Sal woke up the next morning with a bit of a headache.

The bright light filtering in through the window told him it was already late morning if not near noon. But that did not matter. He did not have any intention of getting up soon.

He had been up very late.

He crept into his building at 4:30am when there was already a very pale shimmer of light on the horizon. Everything inside, however, was still dark and quiet as a crypt. Will a lot of effort, and luck he managed to sneak into their apartment completely unnoticed. Kitty slept undisturbed as he changed out of his suit. He even washed himself off a bit in the sink. A shower was completely out of the question as the creaking pipes would have surely woken up his wife.

And now here he was, hung over, sore, and still feeling a little sorry for himself.

Last night had been wonderful. But right now it felt a million miles away. Sal pulled the covers back over his head, determined to hide from the day for as long as he could.

He was alone in the bed. Kitty had probably gotten up hours ago.

He tried to remember her schedule for this week. He could not recall if she was working today or not. A part of him hoped she was.

But after a few minutes the soft noise of the television filtered in from the hall telling him she was settled in the living room for the morning and probably did not have to work.

He grit his teeth, and really did not want to get out of bed now. He needed some time to himself, to adjust to all these changes. What he really wanted was a lazy late breakfast where he could be free to lounge about and ponder everything that had happened by himself. He did not want to tell her just yet.

Much to his frustration, he was not able to easily doze back off once his mind was awake and spinning. The horrible bits from yesterday kept circling in his thoughts, his head was pounding from the alcohol, and the sun, which he had managed to ignore for hours, now seemed far too bright, even underneath the sheets. He was miserable.

The door creaked open, and Sal heard soft footsteps approached the bed.

Gingerly, Kitty pulled back the covers to check on her husband.

"Sal, are you alright? It's almost two. Are you sick?" He felt her cool, small hand against his forehead.

"No, I'm fine," he groaned. "Just a headache."

"I'll go get the aspirin." She said dutifully.

"No no don't do that," Sal grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed with him. With a sigh, he met Kitty's eyes. He knew he was going to have to tell her eventually. And the sooner the better it would be in the long run.

She was looking down on him with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"Are you sure you're ok? You're all clammy." Her hands moved from his forehead and stroked down his cheek.

Sal quickly covered her hand in his and pulled them away from his face. "I'm fine," he kissed her hand as though to put sincerity in his words. His mind flashed to the quick bathing he had taken just hours earlier. He thought he had gotten rid of the sheen of sweat and grime that covered his skin. Evidence of his night in Central Park.

"But I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I was fired," he said bluntly.

"What?" she cried. "How? When?" her eyes were wide.

"Yesterday. Don fired me yesterday."

"Why?"

"I made a client unhappy." He answered simply.

There was a silence. Kitty looked like she was waiting for more of an explanation. "That's it?"

"Yes," he sighed, "that really is it."

"Can they do that? You have a contract right?"

"Well," Sal sat up, resting on his forearms, "he's a very big client."

"So he gets whatever he wants is that it? And you get nothing."

He hated to distress her like this. "Yes, that's what happens" Sal could feel the strain in his voice, and tears began to well up in his eyes again.

"Oh, sweetheart," Kitty wanted to know more but that could wait. Her hand cupped the side of his face, and she leaned in to kiss his cheek. This time he let her in close. It was clear she wanted nothing more in the world than to kiss away his pain. Sal wrapped his hands around her waist, and pulled her into his body. With a sigh, he rested his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a minute, and Kitty could tell Sal was crying. Her thumb brushed away the moisture, and she held onto him a little tighter.

"I feel like I failed." Sal said at last. "But I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know." Kitty shifted so she was rested her back against his chest with his arms around her. It was their normal position, and it just felt comfortable. "They don't know what they're losing." She said firmly. Sal kissed the top of her head softly.

"I will get some severance pay," Sal said this with more conviction that he felt. He actually didn't know much about contracts and what Sterling-Cooper still owed him, but he knew they owed him something. And he was determined to get it. Even if it meant an awkward face to face with Drapper or Sterling to make sure he got it. There were somethings he would just have to man up and take care of.

"And I still know some people. I think I can find some freelance work. Until I land a more permanent position." Sal's hand moved from Kitty's waist to rest on her stomach. "I know this isn't the best time for this."

They only found out about the pregnancy two weeks ago, and hadn't told anyone yet. Sal was excited to be a father, and now he was extremely nervous.

"It's ok," she said softly. "It's not your fault. We can get through this."

"Yes I think we can."

Sal rested his head on top of hers as he thought. There was no way he would ever tell her about Elliot, and his night in the park. Who knew, maybe he would see him again, maybe he would not. He would like to have Elliot in his life. The man was kind and he respected him. But Sal knew he had other obligations. He needed to be a good husband, and a good father, and if Elliot allowed him, he was sure he could be a good lover too. There were many things in this life he could be.

Fin


End file.
